jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
Background Demons are generally malevolent entities that inhabit the dimension of Hell. They consist of fallen angels, Hellions (by birth or creation), the Lilim, hybrids (Cambions & Nephalems) & reborn demons. Other dark entities that are not from the Inferno may also be called demons, such as malicious deities or supernatural creatures. Types of Demons The Fallen The Fallen is a name given to the Fallen Angels, aka those that are former servants of the Presence who rebelled against Him & were cast into Hell. * First of the Fallen was originally the one of first created beings in the universe. He was to be a companion of the archangels but instead he denied them all but Lucifer. He would even side with Lucifer when he rebelled against the Presence & came to believe that the Presence was insane. As a result, he was banished from Heaven & cast down to Hell, making himself the first of the many others who would fall. When Lucifer was sent to Hell, he took up his old role as his second in command. Like Lucifer, he also shares the name of Satan & his absence, has run Hell since as one of the three princes. * Second of the Fallen and the Third of the Fallen are demons of equal power to The First. They were given their power by the Presence so the three of them would form a three-way standoff for eternity. This would end up being unsuccessful as Lucifer runs Hell. The First of the Fallen would end up kill both of them after discovering they were just demons & not his equals. * Abaddon is a powerful fallen angel who endlessly circled over Masak Mavdil, the Pit of Hell, to make sure that no on escaped or entered withotu authority. Masak Mavdil is the place where demons banished their own kind. He is one of the three princes of Hell. * Azazel is a fallen angel that was condemned to Hell along with the rest of Lucifer's rebel army. He is one of the three princes of Hell. Hellions Hellions are mostly known as the true demons of Hell as that is where they are from. * Alastair, Hell's Grand Torturer * Asmodeus, Demon Lord, son of Naamah * Asteroth, Archduke of Hell * Baytor, Lord of the Criminally Insane * Beelzebub, Demon Lord of Flies * Belial, Demon Lord of Lies & Prince of Deceit * Blathoxi, Lord of Flatulence * Bogrol, Sentry at the Gates of Hell * Choronzon, Beelzebub's Lieutenant * Demons Three (Abnegazar, Rath & Ghast) * Etrigan, Demon Prince, son of Belial & Ran Va Daath * Jamrag, Sentry at the Gates of Hell * Kakk, Demon Lord & Commander of Hell's Armies * Lurgo, servant of Archduke Asteroth * Morax, Demon Lord of Stygia * Negral, Demon Lord & Ruler of Charn * Nytemayr, Lord of the Forbidden Zone * Ran Va Daath, The Serpent Queen Lilim The Lilim are known as the beast of the nights tamed by Lilith, the Mother of Monsters & the Mother of Demons. They are known as the most beautiful demons as they mostly retain a human like appearance. This also include the succubus & the incubus. They are both sexual, demonic creature with succubus being female & incubus being male. * Mazikeen Cambions Cambions are the offsprings of demons with any other beings (other than angels). * Adam Constantine (½ Hellion, ½ Homo Magi) * Maria Constantine (½ Hellion, ½ Homo Magi) * Saul Constantine (½ Hellion, ½ Homo Magi) * Merlin, son of Belial (½ Hellion, ½ Human) * Pride / Rachel Roth (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Gluttony (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Greed (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Lust (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Wrath (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Envy (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Sloth (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Blaze, daughter of Shazam (½ Demon, ½ Human) * Satanus, son of Shazam (½ Demon, ½ Human) Nephalem Nephalems are the offsprings of an angel & demon. They either have the grace of an angel & demon blood or angel blood & a demonic soul made from the human vessel. Their power can almost match an Archangels when they reach their highest level of power, making them more powerful than Cambions & Nephilims. No Nephalem has been known to exist. Reborn Demons Reborn Demons are demons that were first born as human than later became demons in life or death. * Anton Arcane * Daniel Cassidy * Eddie Bloomberg Other Demons This category is for demons that do not belong to any special categories. These tend to not reside in Hell. * Trigon Trivia * Though Lucifer Morningstar is one of The Fallen, he is not a demon. Notes * Much of the information comes from both the DC comics & the Supernatural television show. Category:Characters Category:Earth-44